Murphy
by Asrial
Summary: C'est vendredi 13. Loki découvre Murphy et ses plaisanteries toujours charmantes et jamais pénibles. Jamais. Le pauvre... Heureusement, super grand frère à là.


Murphy

Une main se sortit de sous la couette.  
Elle tâtonna longuement la table de nuit avant de parvenir à éteindre le réveil.

Un grognement sortit de sous l'oreiller qui finit par tomber par terre pour révéler une tête aux cheveux emmêlés, longs et noirs.

Le regard chassieux, Loki se redressa quelque peu.

Il était totalement épuisé et ce n'étaient pas ses cernes qui allaient dire le contraire.

Depuis une semaine, c'était la première nuit de sommeil qu'il pouvait prendre.

Ça lui avait certes fait un bien fou, mais il était si fatigué qu'il aurait bien dormit encore quelques heures si son réveil n'avait pas sonné.

Il devait donc être six heures.

Le prince tourna la tête vers le réveil.

"- HO GARCE DE RIBAUDE !"

Loki se redressa d'un coup en prenant appui sur son avant-bras qui glissa sur le second oreiller recouvert de soie. Entrainé par son mouvement brusque, Loki suivit son bras pour tomber lourdement au sol, la mâchoire la première.

"-….Aie…."

Avec un grognement, il se désentortilla de la couette puis se redressa.

"- AIE AIE AIE !"

A se redresser trop vite, il n'avait pas fait attention où il était et s'était lourdement cogné le crane contre la tablette en marbre de la table de nuit qui dépassait du meuble en bois de quelques centimètres.

A poil sur le tapis, Loki resta une bonne minute, la larme à l'œil, à se tenir le crâne.

Finalement, il tata la bosse en train de pousser pour vérifier s'il ne s'était pas ouvert la tête. Il n'y avait pas de sang, mais ça faisait mal quand même.

Une fois la douleur à peu près passée, le prince se mit lentement debout.

Il tanguait un peu mais ça allait quand même.

A pas prudent, il s'écarta finalement du lit.  
Son con de réveil avait sonné avec trois heures de retard ! Il avait rendez-vous dans moins de cinq minutes à l'autre bout de la planète.

Son téléphone… Où était son téléphone !

Il se précipita vers l'appareil posé sur le bureau, se prit les pieds dans la couette tombée sur le sol avec lui puis se vautra encore lamentablement sur le tapis.

Le prince serra les dents.

Il resta allongé par terre une longue minute à compter jusqu'à cent puis se redressa.

Il désentortilla ses jambes de la couette poulpesque qui avait sans doute prit vie pour être revenue l'agresser puis s'assit sur le sol.

"- Je sens que ça va encore être une bonne journée."

Le ton était absolument lugubre.  
A quatre pattes, il rampa jusqu'à son bureau, tâtonna dessus pour trouver son téléphone portable, se piqua la main sur une plume, un compas, s'entailla un doigt sur un cutter puis finit par rapatrié le petit appareil contre son torse.

Loki s'adossa au bureau après avoir vérifié que rien ne risquait de lui tomber sur le crane puis ouvrit le clapet du petit appareil.

Plus de batterie bien sur !

Et où était ce foutu chargeur ?

Il le trouva par terre, mâchouillé au-delà de tout espoir de récupération.

"- THOOOOR !"

Un chiot labrador blond passa la tête par la porte ouverte de la chance. Content de voir son maitre réveillé, l'animal lui sauta dessus sans se soucier une seule seconde d'être trempé (il devait pleuvoir a moins que le canidé ne soit "encore" tombé dans le bassin du jardin) et couvert de terre (sans doute pour avoir creusé après une souris).

Loki eut soudain envie de pleurer.

La chambre entière était remplie de terre et de boue à présent.

Le chiot jappa avec empressement après son maitre qui finit par soupirer avant de lui gratter les oreilles.

L'animal roula sur le dos pour se faire cajoler.

Pourquoi Loki avait-il choisit de s'encombrer de cette bestiole ? Ca le dépassait régulièrement. Oui. Bon. Non, il savait.

Il avait trouvé le chiot en train de se débattre dans le sac jeté dans la rivière par les maitres de sa mère.

Quand Loki avait sorti le sac de l'eau, il n'y avait plus que le chiot de vivant. Tous ses frères et sœurs s'étaient noyés. Le chiot, aveugle, trempé, affamé et épuisé lui avait léché le visage en remuant sa minuscule queue sans se soucier de rien. Comment le prince aurait-il pu laisser l'animal après ça ? Il était un monstre certes, mais il n'était un…heu…. Monstre… enfin… c'était l'idée et ce n'était pas le même type de monstre. Là !

Comme le chiot ne savait causer que des catastrophes, Loki avait acheté une maison en banlieue avec un jardin pour qu'il n'ait pas à le sortir toutes les deux heures puis avait installé une…chatière ? Magique qui permettait à l'animal de rentrer et sortir comme il le voulait.

Et puis, comme l'animal était une catastrophe ambulante, Loki l'avait appelé Thor. Le chien et l'Asgardien partageaient en plus la même affection débordante et envahissante pour le jotun.  
A huit mois à présent, Thor le chiot promettait en prime d'être un énorme labrador quand il serait grand. Peut-être parce que Loki le nourrissait par magie… Elle restait sans doute un peu imprégnée a sa nourriture… le jotun n'en savait rien mais le chien promettait d'être un énorme monstre poilu.

Thor finit de lui refaire le brushing.

Loki lui donna une dernière caresse avant de ramasser le chargeur et de lui montrer.

"- Qui est-ce qui a mangé le chargeur ?" Le ton était ouvertement désapprobateur.

Le chiot coucha les oreilles en geignant doucement.

"- C'est pas bien !" Loki lui donna une petite tape sur le nez. "Vilain ! Vilain Thor !"

Le chiot pleurnicha encore. Il détestait lorsque son maitre/maman était en colère contre lui.

Loki finit par grogner.

"- Et ne me regarde pas comme ça !"

Le regard triste de l'animal se fit plus désespéré encore.

"- Thoooor !"

Le chiot gémit encore.

"- Ha ça va !" Loki lui caressa le crane.

Il ne pouvait jamais rester en colère contre lui très longtemps.

Le chiot se mit à remuer la queue de contentement.

"- Allez, va donc dans le jardin."

Le canidé fila, a nouveau tout content. Son maitre ne lui faisait plus la tête tout allait bien. Lorsqu'il fila en trombe à la cuisine, il y trouva ses gamelles pleines, comme de juste. Il avala une croquette, un bout de viande, lapa deux gorgées d'eau puis fila retourner jouer dans le jardin à courir après les papillons.

Loki soupira lourdement. A croire que le nom influençait son porteur.

Lentement, le prince quitta le sol.

Ha ? Tient ? Rien ne lui était tombé sur le crâne ?

C'était un progrès.

Lentement, pour ne pas tenter le diable, le prince gagna la salle de bain.

Thor l'avait totalement salopé !

Loki attrapa sa brosse à dent électrique, mit le dentifrice, puis laissa la brosse faire son travail.

"- MAIS AIEHEU !" Protesta le dieu.

La brosse lui avait entamé la langue ! Saloperie !

Ronchon il se glissa sous la douche, marcha sur le savon a moitié mangé par Thor et chut sans grace sur le carrelage où il resta une minute à se tenir les fesses

Son coccyx ! Flute à la fin !

Les larmes aux yeux, il se redressa, se prit la pomme de douche sur le crâne puis décida de rester assis sur le carrelage pour se laver.

Moins dangereux.

Il se passait quoi ce matin ?

Loki se sonda rapidement par magie.

Non, aucun maléfice, aucun sort, rien du tout.

Bon… Il n'avait juste pas de bol ce matin.

Déjà fatigué, Loki finit de se rincer, se leva enfin, se sécha, s'habilla de frais puis gagna la cuisine.

Il se figea soudain et serra les poings pour ne pas laisser échapper le hurlement de douleur qu'il menaçait de laisser échapper.

Il venait de s'emplafonner le petit orteil dans la porte.

Une vaste suite d'insulte dans une centaine de langues différentes lui monta sur la langue.

Cette fois, il compta jusqu'à deux cents avant qu'il puisse reprendre son chemin vers la cuisine. Cette fois par contre, entre l'énorme bleu qu'il devait avoir sur les fesses, sa bosse sur le crâne et son pied qui le faisait boiter, il n'avait pas réussi à retenir une petite larmichette.

Il était SUR que le mur avait bougé exprès entre la veille au soir et le matin pour agresser son pauvre orteil sans méfiance. SALAUD DE MUR !

Thor revint au grand galop dans la cuisine, la langue pendante sur le côté.

Le chiot déposa son nonos en plastique qui faisait pouet aux pieds de son maitre qui le renvoya dehors d'un geste et d'un poil de magie à l'extérieur.

Le chien fonça encore dehors à travers la porte modifiée par magie aussi pour le laisser sortir puis revint avec le jouet.

Loki joua avec lui pendant que l'eau de son thé chauffait.

Les tartines grillaient dans le grille-pain…..grillaient ?

"- PAR LE NORNS !"

Loki se rua sur l'appareil d'où s'échappaient des flammes.

Il l'arracha de la prise puis l'étouffa sous une épaisse couche de glace.

Une grimace de profond dégout lui échappa.  
Sa main était bleue jotun .  
Yeurk.

Il se haïssait de cette couleur.

Désabusé, il prépara son thé, se laissa tomber sur son siège puis avala une petite gorgée.

Un coassement de douleur lui échappa une fois de plus.

Il recracha l'eau bouillante qui venait de lui bruler la langue au soixante-septième degré.

"- J'en ai marre !"

La larme à l'œil, il sortit la bouteille de lait du frigo. Il ajouta le liquide blanc puis gouta.  
La tasse finit dans l'évier pendant que Loki vomissait laborieusement dans l'autre bac.

Le lait, pourtant ouvert de la veille avait tourné.  
C'était juste pas juste ! Il avait fait quoi aux norns ce matin ?

Loki finit par prendre ses tartines à moitié brulées, se servit un verre de jus d'orange puis alla fouiller dans le frigo.

…plus de beurre….. okaiiiii…confiture ? Non plus. Jambon ? Saucisson ?

...boite de sardines ?

…Pates ?

…..Riz ?

…..Farine ?

…..…..Corned beef ? Même pas ça ?

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas prit le temps de faire des courses d'ailleurs ?  
Au moins une éternité.

Il était tellement occupé depuis qu'il s'était reconvertit en consultant "S" magie pour ses anciens collègues méchants qu'il se faisait à peu près tout livrer.

C'était infiniment plus gratifiant d'être consultant que vilain.  
En plus, il craignait moins pour sa vie à ne plus se fritter contre les Avengers et leurs alliés.  
Oui, vraiment, il était bien en consultant.

En plus ça payait bien.  
Bon, de temps en temps, il bricolait bien quelques petites potions, quelques sorts…. Rien de bien méchant mais il fallait bien qu'il garde la main. Et ça payait BIEN !

Sans ça, il n'aurait jamais pu payer sa fausse identité et sa maison.

Mais bon sang, il fallait qu'il aille faire des courses.

Loki alla vérifier dans le sellier ce qui restait dans le congélateur.  
Tant qu'à faire….

Un bout de papier à la main pour faire sa liste de courses, il ouvrit le congélateur coffre.

Une affreuse odeur lui donna envie de vomir.

D'accoooord.

Le congélateur avait donc rendus l'âme depuis des jours.  
Tout avait décongelé et tout avait pourrit.

La journée était officiellement une journée d'Odin…de merde…C'était pareil.  
Na !

Ronchon, le prince fit disparaitre l'odieux congélateur.

Il faudrait en racheter un autre.  
Où était le plus proche Darty ?

Il commanderait sur internet tient…Enfin si son ordinateur ne décidait pas de faire de l'auto-combustion bien sur….Il attendrait le lendemain.  
Mais pour l'instant, mission ravitaillement.  
Et vu comme la journée avait commencée, ce serait probablement VRAIMENT une mission.

Le prince alla enfiler ses chaussures vernies, mit son écharpe autours de son cou, son trench-coat en cuir sur son dos (d'accord, ça tranchait avec son costume trois pièces mais il aimait le cuir et en voulait sur lui. Un Loki sans cuir n'était pas un Loki. Tant pis) attrapa sa carte bleue puis quitta sa maison.

Il prit le bus pour le centre-ville. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à passer son permis tient.

Il se serait bien téléporté mais le SHIELD aurait risqué de le repérer alors tant qu'à faire…..

Loki grogna soudain à mi-voix en s'apercevant dans la vitre du bus.

A force de se cogner partout depuis le matin, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait un magnifique cocard en court de naissance sur l'œil droit.  
Super.

Et c'était bien sur le SEUL type de bobo que sa magie ne parvenait pas à couvrir.

Journée officiellement de merde.

Toujours boitillant, Loki s'assit sur l'un des très nombreux sièges vide.

Son pied lui faisait encore mal. A croire qu'il s'était cassé l'orteil tient. Il aurait dû vérifier.

Le bus s'arrêta.  
Deux personnes montèrent.

Loki ne leur adressa pas un regard, trop occupé à faire un peu d'auto-apitoiement.

"- Vous là ! C'est ma place !... Je vous parle espèce de hippie !"

Loki releva finalement le nez sur la mortelle miniature et affectée d'un vieillissement évident.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait, le cadavre en devenir, là ?

"- Heu….. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autre place."

"- C'est ma place !" Trilla la vieille en montant dans les aigus."

Loki la toisa avec froideur.

"- Votre nom n'est pas dessus, ce n'est pas une place réservée et les deux tiers du bus sont vides. Pourquoi venez-vous m'ennuyer ? N'avez-vous pas autre chose à faire, amie incontinente ?"

Le jeune homme juste derrière Loki ricana sans pitié.

"- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ! VOYOU !"

La vieille donna un coup de canne sur le crâne de Loki avant de retourner à l'avant du bus pour se plaindre au conducteur qui se contenta de lui jeter un regard fatigué avant de lui aboyer d'aller s'asseoir n'importe où.

Vexée comme un pou, la vieille s'assit juste derrière le conducteur pour le noyer de ses protestations véhémentes.

Loki se frotta le crâne.

Elle lui avait fait mal, cette vieille folle ! Et c'était bien uniquement parce qu'il devait garder profil bas qu'il ne l'avait pas fendue en deux par le milieu avec un couteau à beurre.

"- Ca va aller monsieur ?"

Loki tourna à peine la tête vers le jeune homme derrière lui.

"- Oui, merci. Je vais juste avoir une bosse."

"- Cette vieille folle fait un scandale à tout le monde. Elle choisit une victime et exige sa place, quel qu'elle soit. Vous devriez porter plainte vous savez."

Loki grogna.

D'accord. Il était tombé sur la gogo du coin.

"- Je vous remercie mais ça va aller. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça." Même si ça faisait un mal de chien !

Le prince continua à bavarder un peu avec le jeune mortel. L'humain était étudiant en économie à l'université du coin, avait une petite amie et un crédit étudiant sur le dos qui le poursuivrait au moins jusqu'à ses 35 ans. Loki eut presque de la peine pour lui. Bientôt, ces humains passeraient leur vie à courir après leurs dettes… Comme Asgard.

Odin était moins que doué pour gérer le budget du Royaume.

Loki avait tenté de s'y atteler à plusieurs reprises mais à chaque fois, Odin l'en avait empêché.

Au bout de trois tentatives, le jeune prince avait laissé tomber. Si le vieux fou prenait plaisir à voir les coffres pillés dans tous les sens, il n'allait certainement pas insister.

Le bus finit par l'emmener en centre-ville.

Il en descendit puis resta un instant immobile pour savoir où aller.  
Alors… où était le centre commercial le plus proche… HA ! Le voilà…

D'un pas aussi agacé que rapide, Loki enfila la rue sans se soucier des humains autour de lui. Il en avait assez de ces créatures inférieures.  
Et pourtant…

Il aimait vivre sur Midgar.

Il y avait une indépendance qu'il n'avait jamais et n'aurais jamais à Asgard. Une raison de plus pour ne jamais y retourner.  
S'il parvenait à convaincre Thor de lui rapporter ses affaires….

Tout à ses pensées, il passa rapidement près d'un couple avec un chien.

La créature poilue prit peur. Avec un glapissement, elle enfonça ses crocs dans le mollet du prince qui fit un bond sur le côté en secouant sa jambe.

"- LACHE ! LACHE CREATURE REPUGNANTE !"

Le gant de toilette poilue finit par lâcher pour se ruer dans les bras de son maitre qui le cajola.

"- Non mais ça va pas !" Hurla le mortel.

"- C'est votre chien qui m'a mordu !"

"- Vous avez dû lui faire mal !"

"- Je l'ai pas touché votre créature affreuse !"

"- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS !"

Loki serra les dents  
D'un geste discret, il paralysa les cordes vocales de l'humain.  
Ça ne durerait que quelques minutes, le temps pour lui de partir après un regard noir.

Il lui aurait bien arraché les entrailles pour les mettre à sécher sur la plus proche palissade mais une fois encore, s'il sacrifiait à son désir, il aurait les Avengers sur le dos et voulait garder profil bas.

Loki parvint enfin au supermarché.

Il prit un caddie après y avoir passé une douzaine de pièces sans succès pour l'antivol. Il finit par casser la chaine  
Non mais !

Là, il y avait intérêt à ne pas trop lui chatouiller les dessous de bras dans l'espoir de le faire rire. Si ça continuait, il allait emplâtrer le prochain fâcheux dans un mur.

Loki s'arrêta devant le rayon lait pour prendre de l'UHT. Avec un grommellement, il finit par prendre de l'entier bio puisqu'il n'y avait plus de demi écrémé.  
Du beurre, de la farine… Ha ! Du PQ…. Magnifique invention que cette chose-là. C'était moins confort que la soie mais au moins personne ne devait laver ces trucs.

Où était le sopalin…  
Ho des baballes pour chien ! Il en prit plusieurs pour Thor le chien puis un grand tapis moelleux….. Et un autre. Et il faudrait qu'il regarde pour une niche et…Non, il ne gâtait pas outrageusement l'animal ! Même pas vrai d'abord !

Loki roula jusqu'au rayon des boites de conserve pour faire ses provisions.

Petit à petit, il commençait à apprendre à faire la cuisine. Ce n'était pas encore une franche réussite et il ne faisait que des plats simples mais il se débrouillait quand même pas mal. C'était même équilibré ce qu'il faisait et…

Une violente douleur lui remonta de son pied déjà blessé.

Lentement, elle se propagea dans son ventre, jusqu'à son cœur, l'estomac au point de manquer le faire vomir puis lui enserra la tête d'une vague brulante.

Il s'accrocha a son caddie pour ne pas tomber.

Lorsque la douleur se résorba suffisamment pour qu'il soit sur qu'il avait l'orteil cassé cette fois, il jeta un regard haineux au misérable mortel qui venait de lui faire rouler son caddie sur le pied.

Une seconde, il fut très tenté de prendre une des neuf cent soixantes douzes fourchettes à patte en promo dans un panier juste à côté de lui pour la planter dans l'œil du mortel mais parvint à se retenir.

La poignée du Caddie à présent tordue tellement il l'avait serré, Loki se traina dans les deux derniers rayons qui lui manquaient puis alla prendre sa place dans la queue à la caisse.

Il se souvint soudain de pourquoi il se faisait presque TOUJOURS livrer.

La queue…

Plus impressionnante que celle de Fafnir.  
Plus dangereuse et tout aussi longue.

Il ne fallut pas trois minutes au Jotun pour faire comme le reste des mortels et de somnoler les yeux ouverts en avançant lentement au gré des "blululup" des scanners de la caissière qui passaient en accéléré les courses des personnes devant lui.

Loki rouvrit un œil juste à temps pour voir la personne devant lui mettre le chevalet.

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser son premier pack de lait qu'une vieille lui passait devant pour poser d'autorité ses affaires sur le tapis.

"- Non mais dites donc ! Vous pouvez pas faire la queue comme tout le monde ?"

"- Je suis un vieille dame !"

"- Et alors ? Je suis plus vieux que vous si vous allez par-là ! A la queue !"

"- Non mais vous pourriez être poli "

"- Et vous respectueuse !"

"- Hippie !"

Comment ça hippie ? Ca faisait la seconde fois qu'on le traitait de hippie dans la journée. C'était QUOI un hippie ?

"- Vieille bique !"

"- Freluquet !"

"- Gourgandine !"

"- Sale petit…"

"- Madame ? 18 dollars."

Méprisante, la vieille dame toisa Loki de la tête aux pieds sans remarquer que de la glace commençait à se former autour du Jotun.  
Prudent, les humains derrière lui reculèrent un peu, peu désireux de se trouver confronter à ce qu'ils pensaient être un mutant énervé. En même temps, le type avait raison. La vieille bique était à abattre.

Elle finit néanmoins par payer.

Loki ne put s'empêcher, très mesquinement, de lui faire un croche-pied avec sa magie quand elle fut à une dizaine de mètre histoire qu'elle se fracasse le dentier par terre.

Non mais !

Loki d'Asgard était connu pour savoir se venger.

….Ok, c'était misérable mais flute.

Encore plus ronchon, Loki prit sa place au font du tapis roulant, remonta ses manches puis se lança dans le combat à mort entre la caissière et son scanner et lui et ses sacs.

Il mettait au défit Thor de parvenir à gagner un tel combat épique.

Les humains s'y entrainaient depuis leur enfance, pas eux.

La première fois, il avait failli paniquer.

_"- Pas si vite."_

_"- Blululup."_

_"- Non mais…"_

_"- Blululup."_

_"- Maiiiiiiis !"_

_"- Blululup."_

_"- Ho et puis merde."_

Depuis, il se sentait dans la peau d'un de ces gardiens de but qu'il voyait parfois à la télé jouer à ce jeu de balle que les mortels appelaient football.

Le prince finit de rassembler ses courses puis se dirigea vers la porte avant de réaliser. Comment allait-il ramener tout ça chez lui ?

…D'accooooord.  
Demi-tour gauche, direction le service de livraison.  
Plus maussade qu'une nuit pluvieuse d'hiver, le jotun prit encore la queue pour attendre son tour. C'était bien la peine d'être venu ! Il aurait mieux fait de passer sa commande par téléphone tient.  
S'il avait eu de la batterie.

….Il avait oublié un chargeur neuf.  
Et pu…. Il allait finit par être vulgaire. Ou émigrer en France histoire de pouvoir râler tranquille.

Loki glapit soudain en se redressant.  
Vif comme l'éclair, il attrapa l'odieux individu qui venait de lui peloter l'arrière train.

"- Non mais ça vous prend souvent ?"

"- Hein ? Ho flute ! Pardon, j'croyais que vous étiez une fille !"

"- UNE FILLE ?"'

"- Ben ouai, avec les hanches larges, les cheveux longs… M'en voulez pas hein." Sourit l'humain.

"- VOUS OSEZ COLLEZ VOS MISERABLES APPENDICES SUR LES POSTERIEURS DES DAMES !"

"- Oui, bon, on va pas en faire un drame quoi. C'est juste une erreur. Fait pas ta pute, j'ai dit pardon…"

"- FAIRE MA PUTE ?"

Loki sentit un petit vaisseau sanguin éclater dans son œil.

Autour de lui, il voyait les femmes qui attendaient leur tour jeter un regard noir au mortel qui l'avait peloté.

"- Sachez monsieur l'intriguant, qu'on ne se comporte pas avec une dame comme vous osâtes le faire ! Cette dégoutante familiarité est une honte non seulement pour vous mais pour toute la gente masculine que vous représentez par ce geste ! Vous êtes un méprisable individu qui mériterait la castration à l'acide en place publique ! Où donc avez-vous appris ces manières ? Espérez-vous vraiment que cette "main aux fesses" puisse vous attirer une quelconque sympathie de la gente féminine, vous qui la traitez comme une pomme à l'étalage à la tâter de vos mains répugnantes ? Vous êtes petit monsieur ! Sachez-le ! A présent vaquez avant que je fasse fi de ma retenue naturelle et que je vous demande réparation de votre geste déplacé. On ne touche pas un prince, vil maraud et c'est exactement ce que vous venez de faire ! Craignez à travers moi toute l'outrecuidance dont vous avez fait preuve toutes ces années !" S'emporta Loki qui partait dans le grandiloquent comme à chaque fois qu'il s'énervait.

Les femmes qui attendaient étaient restées figée une seconde pendant que l'humain filait sous l'humiliation puis applaudirent le jotun.  
Pour une fois qu'un homme prenait leur défense !

Loki se sentit rougir.

Toujours grommelant, il passa à son tour pour se faire livrer puis fuit littéralement lui aussi les regards ravi de ces dames.

Enfin à l'abri sur le trottoir, Loki soupira lourdement.  
Ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée.

Il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait être pire.

Le tonnerre gronda soudain.

Les épaules du prince descendirent de vingt centimètre lorsqu'une douche glacée venue du ciel lui tomba dessus.  
Pour une fois, ce n'était pas la faute de Thor mais simplement un gros orage.

Les larmes aux yeux d'agacement et d'épuisement nerveux, Loki s'approcha du bord du trottoir pour faire signe à un taxi.

Un premier passa sans s'arrêter, puis un second.

Un troisième fit un crochet pour s'approcher mais repartit en trombe en roulant dans une énorme flaque qui trempa le jotun des pieds à la tête et jusqu'au slip.

Loki ferma les yeux pour respirer lentement.

Non, il ne vaporiserait pas la ville  
Non, il ne détruirait pas la planète. Mais uniquement parce que sinon, il ne savait pas où il irait promener Thor le chien.

Les épaules basses, il se traina jusqu'au plus proche Starbuck.

Ses chaussures faisaient "scrouitch scrouitch" à chaque pas. S'il voulait les reporter un jour, il faudrait qu'il les plonge au moins deux jours dans du sappo. Sinon, il pouvait les balancer tout de suite.

"- Un moka blanc venti et un scone s'il vous plait." Commanda le prince.

Il paya, s'installa a une table, prit le temps d'aller aux toilettes essorer ses vêtements puis ressortit…en plein milieu d'un braquage.

Il allait craquer….

Il craquait….

Là, c'était trop.  
Juste trop.

Avec un cri de rage, il attrapa la table la plus proche qu'il jeta à la figure du type armé.

L'homme se prit la table dans la tête.

Son arme lui échappa des mains.  
Sans attendre, Loki lui sauta dessus pour l'étrangler avec application.

"- On fait moins le malin hein ! Misérable créature ! Engeance du démon! Monstre de foire ! LACHEZ-MOI ! LACHEZ-MOI JE VOUS DIS !" Finit le prince en hurlant lorsque trois des serveurs lui sautèrent dessus pour le forcer à lâcher le gredin qui prenait une magnifique couleur violette.

Les flics débarquèrent sur ces entrefaites, prêts à lui passer les bracelets.

Mais ce n'était pas lui ! C'était l'autre !

Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes et tout son talent pour parvenir à s'en sortir avec juste une petite remontrance verbale du policier.

Epuisé, Loki se planta sur le trottoir une minute.  
Il n'avait même pas pu boire son café, ni manger son gâteau et…et…et….

Il leva les yeux.

Il était juste en bas de la tour Stark.

Prit d'une soudain bouffée de nostalgie autant que d'un monstrueux besoin de se faire cajoler tellement il saturait comme une éponge dans un seau, il se téléporta chez lui, attrapa son chien sous son bras puis se téléporta à nouveau directement dans le salon des Avengers.

Les super héros bondirent sur leurs pieds, prêts à se battre.

"- LOKI !"

Le jotun posa le chiot par terre puis sauta dans les bras de son frère sans se soucier d'être trempé comme une soupe.

Thor retomba assit sur le canapé qu'il venait de quitter lorsqu'il était apparu.

Poulpesque, Loki enfouit son nez dans le cou de son frère, si petit tellement il était recroquevillé dans le giron de son frère qu'on aurait presque pu le faire tenir dans un sac de sport.

Stupéfait, incrédule et un peu inquiet, Thor ne réfléchit pas une seconde.

Immédiatement, ses bras entourèrent son frère.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis sa fuite d'Asgard. Loki avait gardé profil tellement bas depuis deux ans que personne ne savait où il était. Comme il ne posait plus de problème, personne ne s'en souciait vraiment.

"- Loki ? Loki, qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon frère ?"

Thor jeta un regard perdu à ses amis.

Il n'avait pas vu Loki comme ça depuis son adolescence. Cette période avait été très dure pour le jeune prince. Entre son mal être et ses hormones, le jotun avait passé quelques siècles absolument affreux.

"- …Tu…. Tu pleures ? Loki ?"

L'étreinte de Loki sur son frère se fit plus forte.

"- Nan !" Protesta le jeune prince avant de renifler.

Oui il pleurait, flute à la fin ! Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il craquait.

Thor le cajola longuement jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme un peu.

Lorsque Loki eut finit de pleurer comme une madeleine, Thor prit le mouchoir que Steve lui avait gentiment donné pour faire se moucher son frère, comme un gosse.

"- Ca va mieux ?"

"- Nan."

"- …. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bleus mon frère ? Et cet œil au beurre noir ! Mais tu es blessé ! Et trempé !"

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Thor pour bondir sur ses pieds, son frère toujours étroitement dans ses bras pour courir à sa chambre. Loki se retrouva nu et dans un bain brulant avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf. Même s'il protesta un peu, il soupira de soulagement à sentir ses muscles se détendre quelque peu. Thor le lava, le sécha, puis lui fit enfiler un bas de Jogging et un t-shirt à lui. Les vêtements étaient bien trop grands, ce qui renforçait encore la mine de petit garçon du Jotun.  
Et c'était sans compter ses cheveux trempés qui commençaient à sécher en frisant comme sur le dos d'un petit mouton.

Thor assit son frère sur son lit avant d'aller chercher Bruce.

Le scientifique débarqua avec sa trousse de médecin, les autres Avengers sur les talons.

Steve eut du mal à retenir un sourire attendrit.  
C'était LOKI bon sang ! Mais Loki faisait petit chaton perdu, surtout à moitié caché dans les larges bras de son frère.

"- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé, Loki ?" Soupira doucement le prince d'Asgard, consterné par les bleus qui constellaient son frère.

Bruce commença par mettre de la crème autour de l'œil du jotun, puis, à mesure que Loki racontait sa journée à son frère, il soignait un bobo après l'autre.

Il grimaça lorsqu'il prit le petit pied fin du jotun entre ses doigts. L'orteil était en effet cassé.

Il dut réduire la fracture et mettre une bande.

Si Steve compatissait avec la journée catastrophe du pauvre Jotun, Tony, lui se marrait comme une baleine à tel point que Clint l'avait fait sortir… Histoire de pouvoir rire tranquillement lui aussi.

Complètement oublieux des deux zozos qui se bidonnaient comme des baleines, Loki se contentait de profiter des câlins de son grand frère, comme quand il était petit.

Thor avait toujours été là quand il était petit… Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

Il se laissa trainer jusqu'au salon où Thor se rassit sur le canapé. Loki reprit immédiatement possession de ses genoux. Son frère glissa une main sous son t-shirt pour lui caresser le dos comme il savait que son Loki adorait.

Un énorme soupir de soulagement échappa au jotun. Dans les bras de Thor, il se calmait lentement. Il y était à l'abri.

Plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre  
Rien n'avait jamais pu l'atteindre quand il était à l'abri dans le giron de son ainé. Pas même les punitions d'Odin.

Leur père n'avait jamais réussi à arracher Loki aux bras de Thor quand ils étaient petits.

Depuis quand Loki n'avait-il pas pensé à ces jeunes années ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus.

"- LOKI !"

Le jotun sortit le nez du cou de son frère.

Stark lui montra le chiot en train de lever la patte contre un yukka.

"- Thor !" Gronda Loki.

Il agita la main vers la flaque puis vers la fenêtre.

Le chiot jappa de contentement avant de se ruer sur la terrasse maintenant que la fenêtre était aussi poreuse pour lui que la porte à la maison.

Les Avengers s'étaient figés.

Un sourire égrillard au visage, Tony se laissa tomber sur le canapé près des frangins.

"- Thor ? Tu as appelé ton chien Thor ?"

Les joues roses, Loki se mit à grommeler.

"- Mais ! Il détruit tout, il est insupportable, il ne fait que des bêtises…" Le chiot déboula à toute vitesse pour lui sauter dessus, lui lécher le visage puis repartir dans l'autre sens après avoir volé une chaussure du pied même de Clint qui lui courut après en râlant. "Et aussi envahissant dans son affection." Soupira le jotun en se nettoyant le visage sur sa manche.

"- Comment as-tu récupéré ce monstre ?" Finit par murmurer Bruce lorsque Thor le chien se fut faufilé sous une table pour détruire à coups de dents la chaussure de l'agent qui tentait sans succès de la récupérer

Loki grommela encore davantage en racontant comment il avait trouvé le sac en train de couler puis comment il avait décidé de garder de chiot a peine né, les heures à lui donner le biberon quatre fois par nuit, les rhumes du pauvre petit chiot malade les premières semaines, les nuits sans sommeil à le surveiller…. Et NON il n'était PAS gentil ! Flute ! Qu'on arrête ca !

Il ne pouvait juste pas laisser mourir une pauvre bête qui n'avait pas demandé à naitre.

Thor l'Asgardien serra son frère plus fort contre lui pour le cajoler.

Loki enfouit encore son visage dans son cou.

"- En même temps, Rodolphe, quelle idée de sortir aujourd'hui. C'est quand même vendredi 13. Et je crois que Murphy t'en veut personnellement."

Immédiatement, l'étreinte de Thor se fit plus étroite.

"- Qui est ce Murphy, Ami Stark. Que j'aille lui expliquer ma façon de penser."

Bruce rit gentiment.

"- Murphy était un mathématicien, Thor. Il est mort depuis longtemps. Mais il a théorisé l'axiome qui porte son nom. En gros, c'est la théorie de l'emmerdement maximum qu'on peut résumer comme suit "Si quelque chose doit aller mal, il ira mal. Si quelque chose devrait aller bien, il ira mal quand même." C'est le syndrome de la tartine aussi. Une tartine tombera toujours sur le côté beurré."

Thor se détendit quelque peu.

"- Ho…. "

Bien moins intéressé par ce que racontait l'humain que par son frère ou la boule de poils blonds qui était revenu s'installer dans son giron, Loki se rencogna plus étroitement contre Thor.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se mettre à somnoler, puis à s'endormir.

Thor ne bougeait plus.

Tant pis pour la pizza, la bière ou son pouce.

Son frère était dans ses bras.

Loki dormait d'un sommeil profond, Thor le chien dans ses bras.

Et comme de juste, Loki avait pris son doudou préféré pour dormir, comme lorsqu'il était petit.

####################################

"- ….Thor…."

"- Oui ami Stark ?"

"- …. Ça lui prend souvent ?"

"- Ami ?"

"- A Rodolphe, de te bouffer les phalanges quand il dort…"

"- Quand il était petit, Loki a toujours sucé mon pouce au lieu du sien, ami Stark. Et je tétais une mèche de ses cheveux. " Sourit Thor, un grand sourire lumineux au visage. " C'est pour ça qu'il a toujours eut UNE mèche lisse alors que tout le reste boucle."

Thor caressa la joue de son frère de sa main libre.  
La pression de la langue et du palais de Loki sur son pouce s'affermit un peu.

"- Il est partit pour la nuit." S'amusa encore le prince.

Faudrait vraiment qu'ils discutent au lever du jour.  
Pour l'instant, lui aussi dormirait là.

Plus serviable qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer, Tony lui retira ses bottes puis posa une couverture sur les deux frères.

Autant les laisser tranquille.


End file.
